


The Man Who Loved The Sun

by geekasaur1380



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short, Story, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, tsoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekasaur1380/pseuds/geekasaur1380
Summary: A very short story poem inspired by The Song of Achilles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little poetry story I made on my Tumblr called love-war-and-figs. I wanted it to go with my story called A Place to Call home, however I'm not entirely sure if it does. I honestly just wanted to create something pretty, as a little break from writing my fanfiction. I'm going to continue to write my fanfic APTCH, however it is nice to have a small break every once in a while. Enjoy!

Patroclus, you are pulled into his orbit and locked into place by his eyes of gold.

You shine brightly under his chest; piercing your pale light through his skin of bronze, wrapping your hands around his heart, and igniting him with small embers of love.

This man is a supernova that caresses your pulse. He cares for your craters and battered old scars. He smooths out your surface and your inner most fears; fixing your core and holding you near. He draws you closer and closer, nearer and nearer, until you see nothing but each other.

Brown haired boy of the moon and the earth, let me tell you some wisdom that I have heard. Do not make this man your prison. Do not be captured by his blazing smile. You are just a child and he is something wild.

You can gaze upon this man, but do not gaze for hours; otherwise your eyes will grow white and be blinded by his light. All stars will vanish from your view and darkness will only be seen, as time grows older, and you scatter in the breeze.

You can touch his skin, lightly with your finger tips and gently with your palms, but do not touch him for too long or you risk the chance of your hand melting off; Turned into mush like an overripe fig in the sun.

You can kiss him like one would kiss a rose; soft and tender while minding his thorns. Just be careful with each press of your lips upon his. Beware of his heat as his heart beats steadily hotter under your skin. When you taste the metallic tinge of blood upon your tongue, you must back away before you become permanently chapped by this man’s scorching love.

You can raise your hips into his as he gasps into your neck, moans into your ears, and pries away your thoughts. You can rise into him like waves of the sea, battering shorelines however they please. You can break away the darkness of the world around; creating galaxies from quite whispers and your praise of pleasured sounds.

You can mold into him like the moon rising into the sky, but just know as the early dawn comes forth in a beautiful amber light, you will be snuffed out, until evening once again changes into night.

Yes, you can love the sun Patroclus.

You can love the sun, just as he loves the man who is both his moon and his earth.

You can bathe in his light and be washed away in the warmth of his glory; however you must know that if you get too close, he can burn away your body.

His light can blind your senses. His hands can blister your skin. His heart can engulf your shadows and hopes making them disappear on a whim.

Still...

You hold on to him despite my warning.

You cling to him as destruction falls in his wake, haunted by his cries of glory. You hold him tighter as your finger prints dissolve into his flesh. You never let go, even when blood fills his teeth and the evening sky appears painted with crimson to all those beneath.

Patroclus, no longer a boy; you are a man of the moon and the earth. You must know by now that you cannot hold onto the sun. Just like Icarus, your wings will be charred and you will fall. You can only hold onto the sun for so long. You know this yet…

You will gladly let him smolder you into his story.

You will accept all his woes, his love, and his fury.

You will love the sun till the end of your life, further than that, and way beyond time.

Patroclus, your love will be known for ages to come as you burn away in the sun’s glory and love; drifting across the shores in ashes of unforgotten memories and mentioned in the echoed stories of the destruction of the sun.

The world will hear how the sun fell from the sky for the man that he loved. How the sun wept when his love was gone. How the sun’s grief flooded the sky with tears of fire and broken sobs.

The world will learn of Achilles; the once bright sun who loved the man who was both his moon and his earth... and of course, the world will never forget the man who loved the sun. Achilles’s beloved philtatos;

Pa-tro-clus.


End file.
